Less than perfect seems more than perfect
by lawry01
Summary: Bella Swan had the perfect life anyone could ask for... rich, popular, cheerleader, student class president. What if something happens in her life causing it to spin out of control? Who will be there to save her shattered heart? usual pairings ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters!**

**This is my first story so please be nice lol. Tell me what you think.**

My name is Isabella Swan; I'm an 18 year old senior student at Forks High School. I live in a small town called Forks which constantly rains approximately 99.9 of the time… I know who thought that was possible well here in Forks you'd be lucky to see the sun a few times a year. I've lived here my whole life and grew up with my two best friends Rosalie and Jasper Hale. I have always been jealous of Rosalie, I mean don't get me wrong she's my best friend and all but she's the most stunning creature I've ever seen and can get any guy she desires. In other terms, the way to describe her beauty is model… she looks like she just came out of a magazine and wherever she walks there seems to be a glow around her… if that's possible. With these stunning looks that of course make her… dun dun dun… the cheerleading captain of Forks high school. Jasper on the other hand is her twin brother… even though their personalities do clash at times he still is the overprotective brother anyone could ask for. I mean one day when some guy was asking me if I could tutor him, he came out and punched him and told him to stay away from me. Haha well it was kinda funny at the time but don't get me wrong it can get really annoying but I love him for the way he is… he is like the overprotective big brother I never had. Jasper is known as the playboy of the school… he's the basketball captain… but in all honesty he's never done any of the things that have been rumoured around the school campus. I mean sure he's had sex and all but he's definitely not a man whore as everyone describes him to be. He's just your everyday typical jock minus the beating up and stealing another kid's lunch.

Now my family… is just like any other ordinary family apart from that we are quite rich in this small town. My mum Renee owns her own fashion business which also got Rosalie excited but unfortunately due to my mum's job I never see her. She works constantly and when she's home I'm either at school or work. She doesn't do the usual 9am-5pm work hours… she works late hours into the night and might not get home until after midnight. I kinda got use to this and started to play the adult around the house. Now my father Charlie… well he's a cop and well in all honesty he's solving crimes almost every minute of everyday so I barely see him too. Now how can I forget my little sister, she's three and she's coping with not seeing the parents more than I am. Her names Hannah and I know she's going to be a little heart breaker… I mean she's already trying to copy Rosalie's clothes fashion.

Now in a small town like this… everyone knows everyone and everyone loves to gossip so when someone knew moves to town… the news is HUGE!!

Bella POV:

AHHH Could Thursday's go any slower… if its possible one minute literally feels like one hour AHHH… oh my gosh calculus exam… haven't study what am I going to do?

"Yeah their quite nice I mean the… Bella, are you listening to me"? Jasper yelled across the table pulling me from my thoughts.

"What? Sorry I'm so stressed about that calculus exam tomorrow and I haven't had time to study all week. I'm completely screwed" I replied placing my head in my hands.

My friends gave me a sympathetic look.

"So Bella, cheerleading tryouts tomorrow afternoon and as co-captain you're expected to be there". Rosalie said cheerful trying to pull me out of my depressive stressed state I was going though.

"But…" I quickly said.

"No but… this year has to be the best year for cheerleading I mean come on Bells this is our senior year and we want to win state finals don't we. We're undefeated Bella please do this for not only me but the other girls on the team" Rosalie pouted.

"AHHH I hate you. Fine I'll be there but I'm only doing this because I have nothing else better to do" I sighed.

"YES I LOVE YOU!! Then after we can go to Port Angeles and go shopping ah I'm excited now" Rosalie screamed making the whole cafeteria look our way. I sunk in my chair trying to take the attention away from me.

Now being a cheerleader did have its positives but unfortunately its negatives. Everyone knew everything about you… you were famous in the rest of the schools eyes. Girls wanted to be you and guys wanted to be in your pants.

"Hi Bella. How's it going?" Mike Newton smirked at me. Now Mike Newton was one of the negatives in being a popular cheerleader. He's had a crush on me since before I can remember and he never got the hint that I liked him.

"Hi Mike" I replied not looking up from my plate of food.

…**RING…**

God I never thought I'd be happy to go to my next class.

"Come on Bells don't you have Biology? It's on the other side of the school" Jasper said pulling me up from my seat as I nodded.

"Alright let's go… bye Mike" I said. "Oh my gosh he is so annoying" I whispered to my best friends as we walked away "Why can't he just leave me alone… I would seriously never date him".

"Yeah Bells… your way out of his league" Rosalie laughed.

Now I know cheerleaders were all about attitude and thought they were better than everyone else but not me… I always thought everyone was equal well that's what I was brought up to believe. And its not like cliques mattered when you leave school or go to college… does it? I seriously hope not.

I hated biology because it was one of the only subjects that doesn't have Jasper and Rosalie and I had no one to really talk to but I liked it all the same because I sat by myself which gave me my alone time.

I slowly weaved around the desks without looking up and sat down at my allocated seat at the back of the classroom. I was startled when I heard the most beautiful thing in the world and I didn't seem to want it to stop.

"Hi" said a smooth velvet voice next to me.

I slowly looked up from my book and stared into the most beautiful green eyes I had every seen in my life and I couldn't seem to look away.

"My names Edward Cullen" he said once again sticking his hand out for me to shake.

**Authors Note: Hey Everyone! I hope you like it! Please leave your opinions, please. Like it… hate it… should I continue?**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! **

**Love Lawry01**

**xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters!**

**Here's chapter two… hope you like it.**

Rose POV:

"Are you serious Bella… what did you say?" I asked.

"What didn't I say? That has got to be the most embarrassing moment of my entire life and I can't believe you weren't there to save me AHHHH" Bella cried running her hands through her hair.

"Bells chill I bet it wasn't more embarrassing than the time you had to skinny dip in front of half the grade for truth or dare at the Halloween party Rose held last year" Jasper laughed while Bella and I glared at him.

"Not helping Jasper… sweetie what happened?" I asked quickly trying to ignore Jasper remarks from the sidelines.

"Ok well it all started when…" Bella began.

_**FLASH BACK:**_

Bella POV:

"My names Edward Cullen" he said once again sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"Uhhh ummm hi…. I'm umm ahhh… I'm Bella" I replied. Oh my gosh I can not believe I just did that… Bella you are such an idiot this guy must think your a total loser who has no friends. I seriously just want to crawl in a hole and die.

"Nice to meet you… Bella" he said as he winked at me.

Ok hold up what just happened? My mind was screaming a million things out for me to say… you're so hot… how many times a week do you work out? Do you have a girlfriend? Oh my gosh Bella get a hold of yourself, he probably already thinks you're some kinda of freak.

"Bella your answer for question 2 on the homework sheet was what?" Mrs Jacobs asked.

"He is so cute" I replied as the whole class cracked up in fits of laughter. Are you serious Bella? Now you really are an idiot. Could life get any worse? This had to have been the longest lesson of my life and it didn't help that this god like creature was sitting beside me. I mean is it possible for a guy like this to be so real? I couldn't help but stare.

"Do I have something on my face" his smooth velvet voice whispered. Oh crap busted just act cool and everything will be fine.

"Ahhh ummm… ahhh… I mean no… no there's nothing" I said as I sunk lower into my seat. Ok now I am officially a loser and by the end of the day everyone will official know that I Bella Swan can't even hold a civilized conversation with just one simple 18 year old guy.

"Ok so what's with the staring?" he simple replied.

"ahhhh" I stuttered. **…RING…** hah saved by the bell… second time in one day hell yes!! "Umm I got to go… I'll see you around Edward" I called over my shoulder as I rushed out of the room to find my best friends.

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

Bella POV:

"Ok so am I officially a talking idiot I can't believe I did that… I mean that never happens when I talk to guys" I wailed.

"Bella come on you like the guy it's an everyday thing that happens when you're really attracted to someone of the opposite sex" Rose smirked.

"Oh no… I don't like him… I mean he seems nice and all but I spent less than an hour with him and no I don't like" I laughed.

"Bella's in loveeee!!" Jasper sang.

"Jasper grow up will you… you act like my three year old sister. And no I don't like him… I can't and I won't" I replied with anger lingering in my eyes.

"And why not bells?" Rose asked. She was really getting on my nerves but I know she just wanted me to admit it… wait what am I saying… I don't LIKE EDWARD CULLEN!!

"Look can we just go home please" I begged.

"Oh denial… do you know what that means" she sang as she nudged Jasper. "BELLA'S IN LOVE… BELLA'S IN LOVEEEEE!!" I heard them sing as I walked away to my locker.

"35, 20, 7" I repeated to myself in a whisper as I spun my locker combination.

"You know you really shouldn't tell people your combination encase they are a stalker" came that velvet voice I just couldn't seem to get enough of. I spun around and came face to face with those gorgeous green eyes I had seen moments before.

"Well the only one stalking me is you now isn't it" I snapped.

"Ouch touchy" he replied trying not to laugh.

"Sorry it's been a long day and I just want to get out of here" I smile softly while turning back to my locker and pulling out the books I needed for that night.

"Nah its all good… listen about biology" Edward said.

"Look I'm sorry I'm not usually like that and I guess you just seem too… never mind" I sighed.

"I was going to say… the biology assignment… when did you want to catch up to do it?" he asked with a crocked smile. Oh gosh that smile… was this guy a god or what? BELLA STOP IT!!

"huh?" I replied with confusion written all across my face.

"We are partners… remember the teacher pulled our names out of a hat before the end of class" he smirked.

"Oh right" I said as I closed my locker. Of course I didn't know we'd been paired up I mean who would pay attention if this guy was sitting beside you looking like he just came out of a magazine. "Umm I don't really care… Crap I got to go… I'll catch ya later Edward".

Before I knew it I was already seated inside my red Porsche 911 with my head against the steering wheel. As I back my car out of the school campus I saw Edward standing by a silver Volvo smirking as he watched me drive away with my music blaring out the speakers. My mind was soon pulled from my thoughts when my favourite song began to play.

_It's getting later baby, and I'm getting curious  
nobody's looking at us, I feel delirious  
'cause the beat penetrates my body  
shaking inside my bones  
and you pushing all my buttons, taking me outta my zone__Bridge:__  
The way that you stare, starts a fire in me  
Come up to my room you sexy little thing  
And let's play a game, I won't be a tease  
I'll show you the room, my sexy little thing__Chorus:__  
I wish you would push up on me  
I wish you would push up on me  
I wish you would light me up and say you want me  
push up on me __2x_

Sooner than I had hoped I was home and as I made my way over up the stairs to my front porch that's when I heard…

"Looks like we're neighbors"

**Hey you guys!! Thanks to those of you who reviewed my last chapter!! I'll try and update soon. **

**Picture of Bella's car and House in Profile**

**The song is 'Push Up On Me' by Rihanna**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters!**

**Here's chapter three… enjoy!!**

_Sooner than I had hoped I was home and as I made my way over up the stairs to my front porch that's when I heard…_

"_Looks like we're neighbors"_

**Bella's POV:**

My body froze as I felt my heart rate speed up to what felt like 100 miles per hour. I'm surprised he didn't hear it.

"Great not only do you get to stalk me at school but also at home now as well. Must be a dream come true for you" I replied sarcastically as I heard him chuckle.

"You know you can't get enough of me" Edward smirked.

"Look, save you ego for someone who cares alright… just leave me alone ok" I sighed as me eventually turned his gorgeous head and walked away. As my body moved into the foyer and up the stairs towards my bedroom I heard the yells coming from what I guessed was the kitchen again. Was this every going to end? My body reluctantly reached my bedroom as the yelling overpowered the house.

"YOU'RE NEVER HOME" yelled the sound of my father "WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO THINK. YOU'RE ALWAYS WORKING LATE AT THE OFFICE. ALL YOU EVER CARE ABOUT IS YOUR FASHION LINE AND THE MONEY THAT COMES ALONG WITH IT. YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT WHAT'S GOING ON THE LIVES OF OUR DAUGHTERS!!"

"EXCUSE ME!! HOW DARE YOU JUDGE ME FOR HAVING A CAREER AND WORKING MY ASS OFF FOR YOU AND THIS FAMILY" yelled my mother.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFISH AND HEARTLESS!!" he replied.

"I'M SELFISH? WHO'S THE ONE THAT PUTS FOOD ON OUR TABLE… I AM… WHO PAYS FOR THE GIRLS EDUCATION… I AM… SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY I'M SELFISH!! I'VE NEVER STEPPED IN THE WAY OF YOUR DREAM AND RIGHT DOWN YOUR PULLING ME DOWN. IF IT WASN'T FOR ME… THIS FAMILY WOULD SUFFER AND BE GOING DOWN HILL FINANCIALLY!!" she yelled back. "Get out of my house".

"What?" My father asked in disbelief.

"I said get out" she replied while he shook his head "GET OUT!!" she screeched as the front door slammed and the sound of my mothers sobs could be heard throughout the house.

A loud rumble brought me back to my present reality, if only just for a short moment. I gradually looked around my darkened bedroom realising rain was cascading down the window and lightning was flashing across the angry sky. I shivered as that one argument in time flashed in my mind yet again. Warm liquid ran down my cheeks until the distinct taste of salt from my tears fell onto my rough, cracked lips. I closed my eyes hoping that this argument would fade but with each crack of thunder the past was carved into my heart like a tattoo. The pain, the guilt was there again enveloping and strangling me.

This wild storm expressed how I felt. It symbolised the pain and heartache that was ripping through my body. All I wanted to do was scream with the rumbles of thunder that sounded across the skies. My body, my mind and my heart all ached physically and emotionally with a pain that was never ending.

I rested my weak body against the window before sliding down the wall as my sorrows washed through my body like a flood drowning me. I couldn't breathe and no one was there to rescue me. My fragile arms pulled my knees tightly to my chest ignoring the shooting pain of the sudden cramps occurring in my upper thighs. As I placed my chin on my knees the flood of tears cascaded freely down my face hitting my cool skin. My mind was once again lost in that nightmare.

A woman, with concern written all over her face, slowly entered my bedroom. I looked in those familiar eyes as she walked over to me and placed a warm soft hand against my cheek allowing my exhausted head to rest in the palm of her hand. I slowly pushed her hand away and moved my shaking body up the wall; I turned to look at the miserable rain outside my bedroom window. "Get out" I whispered softly. I stole a glance at my mother crouched on the ground beside my feet and saw a single tear slide down her face. I slowly turned my head away and noticed a photo sitting on my bed. The photo consisted of a memory long ago when happiness actually existed in our family.

"Honey I'm sorry about before but you know how your father can be" she replied. Before I knew what I was doing I felt something collide with the palm of my hand. Oh my gosh… I did not just slap my mother across the face. I watched my mothers distort face as she held the side of her cheek.

"GET OUT" I screamed yet again. This time it seemed she had no hesitation on leaving and before I knew it the front door had slammed a second time that night.

With my mind in turmoil, I slowly reached over to retreat my guitar. I soft smile appeared on my face as I felt the rough strings of the guitar under my fingertips and allowed the soft melody to overcome my sorrows. I began to sing a familiar song I had written just after all the family fights that were beginning to shatter my family forever.

_Still falling  
Breathless and on again  
Inside today  
Beside me today  
Around broken in two  
till you eyes shed  
Into dust  
Like two strangers  
Turning into dust  
till my hand shook with the way I fear_

I could possibly be fading  
Or have something more to gain  
I could feel myself growing colder  
I could feel myself under your fate  
Under your fate

It was you breathless and tall  
I could feel my eyes turning into dust  
And two strangers turning into dust  
Turning into dust

It was right then that I allowed myself to break down and let all the troubles that were building in my life out. I coun't tell my friends about the traumas of my life… I was ashamed of my life… and have been for quite sometime. What would the school think of me? I would lose my friends like I had lost my family. I would be the most talked about person in the whole school… well more like town. Something like this doesn't stay quiet. I felt alone… I really was alone. I felt my eyes become heavy as I slowly slipped into darkness. I soon felt two warm hands cuddle me as I slowly opened my eyes and saw two brown eyes staring back at me.

"Bella, wheres mummy and daddy? My three year old sister Hannah cried.

"I don't know baby girl" I wimpered as my eyes slipped back into darkness.

**Hey you guys!! Thanks to those of you who have been reviewing!! **

**Like it… hate it… tell me what ya think!!**

**I'll try and update soon. **

**The song is 'Into Dust' by Mazzy Star.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters!**

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while… I've been really busy and haven't had time. This chapter jumps over the place a bit because I had so much I wanted to write and I wanted to put in Edwards POV.**

**Here's chapter four… enjoy!!**

"_Bella, wheres mummy and daddy? My three year old sister Hannah cried._

"_I don't know baby girl" I wimpered. _

Bella's POV:

My body felt limp and my eyes stung from the brightness of the sun creeping in through my bedroom windows. My sister was no longer in sight probably meaning that my mother had already taken her to the babysitters. The red light on my alarm clock flashed a bright 7:59am. "Shit" I mumbled "late for school again". This unfortunately meant no time to shower… GROSS!!

The car ride to school was the usual… windows down, loud music and just needing the feeling to be free and alive and away from the place I dread which ha you guessed it… home. I have never once questioned my lifestyle I mean come on… I have a great life, home and friends but family life on the other hand well that's a completely different story.

"Hey Bella" Rose jumped up and down "you'll never guess what!!"

"Hello to you to Rose, Jasper" I giggled whilst hugging them both.

"Well you remember me telling you about Emm…" Rose stated "Oh my gosh did you shower this morning" she said motioning towards my hair.

"Didn't get time" I whispered as she and Jasper looked as me with a strange expression "it was a weird morning… you were saying".

"Oh right well I spoke to Emmett Cullen today… oh my gosh he is soooo cute and yummy and and oh my gosh he's so fine" she rambled.

"Rose shut up" Jasper yelled "she's been going on about it all morning" he whispered to me.

"Well I invited him and his brother and sister to sit with us today" she replied "hope that's ok?"

"Yeah whatever I don't care" I sighed whilst grading my large text books.

"YAY… love ya" she screamed and kissed the air while skipped down the hall towards her locker.

"Wait did you just say" I screamed but realized I was a little late and turned my attention to Jasper "did she just say Cullen"?

"Yeah" he replied and the sound of the bell rang "later Bells".

This is going to be one long day I thought to myself.

BellaEdwardBellaEdwardBellaEdwardBellaEdwardBellaEdward

Edward's POV:

I groaned as the light from the sun seeped through my windows and shone in my face. My mind traced back to the memories of last night with a certain brunette brown eyed girl who had captured my attention the moment I laid eyes on her. Oh my gosh what am I saying… I just met the girl… she probably has a boyfriend… I mean she is the co-captain of the cheerleading team.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Great not only do you get to stalk me at school but also at home now as well. Must be a dream come true for you" she said sarcastically as I chuckle._

"_You know you can't get enough of me" I smirked._

"_Look, save you ego for someone who cares alright… just leave me alone ok" she sighed. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Damn I love how I can get under her skin. "Wonder what's going on with her?" I sighed out loud and that's when it all hit me… the yelling.

After pulling up to school in my Volvo that's when I noticed her car was missing and I felt a rush of worry take control of my body.

_LUNCH_

I noticed my brother waving like a maniac at me from the far table in the cafeteria. That's when I realized the people who were sitting with him… the cheerleaders… that meant time with Bella.

"Hey little brother, what's up?" ask Emmett said. "This is Rosalie, Jasper and Bella."

"Damn girl break my off a piece of that" I heard Rose whisper in Bella's ear "I would so tap that" she giggled as Bella blushed.

"Hey" I replied motioning towards the people sitting around the table. Well this isn't going to be awkward at all. I thought to myself. I felt the urge to talk to Bella all throughout lunch but I honestly didn't know what to say and the conversation we had yesterday replayed in the back of my mind. Her words distinctively meant that she wanted nothing to do with me at this point in time but I will change that.

_End of the Day_

I never thought the end of the day would come. As I walked towards my silver Volvo I noticed a petite brunette walking across the school parking lot.

"Damn Edward I've never seen you so interested in a girl before" came my sister Alice's voice.

"What are you talking about?" I replied.

"Just talk to her" she said "she's actually pretty amazing when you get to know her but there is something about her that I just can't put my finger on… like she's hiding something."

"Alice your crazy talk right now is something I don't want to hear" I sighed "and for the last time… I'm not interested in Isabella Swan."

"Yeah right" she mumbled as I walked away ignoring her.

As I slipped into my car I couldn't help but watch as Bella drove out of the school. Maybe Alice was right… was she really hiding something? If she was it would have to be something pretty serious.

Bella's POV:

I sighed as I looked around at all the features that made up this magnificent room known as my bedroom. It wasn't your typical bedroom it had a plasma television, dvd player, surround sound system, a computer also a laptop, guitar, a keyboard, a king size bed, a lounge chair, walk in wardrobe with designer clothes. It was literally like a movie theatre. What more could I ask for? But I would give it all up to have my family back together and civil towards each other. After plugging in my IPOD and opening my balcony doors I took a seat on the chair located just outside looking over the backyard and pool. I let the music blast throughout the room and sweep away all the emotions I had left inside of me as I began to wait for history to repeat itself like it had yesterday afternoon. I really didn't care if the neighbors could hear my music right now.

_see all those people on the ground  
wasting time  
i try to hold it all inside  
but just for tonight  
the top of the world  
sitting here wishing  
the things I've become  
that something is missing  
maybe I...  
but what do I know_

and now it seems that i have found  
nothing at all  
I want to hear your voice out loud  
slow it down  
without it all  
I'm choking on nothing  
it's clear in my head  
and I'm screaming for something  
knowing nothing is better than knowing at all

On My Own

I let the tears fall from my eyes without wiping them away. What was the point? The pain wasn't going away and I couldn't fight it anymore. Could I be strong? I fell to the ground and cried until I felt empty. How can your heart keep breaking when it was never whole to begin with? My parents didn't know what they were doing to me. My life, my trust, my love for them was fading with each passing day and I knew that no one was out there willing or wanting to save me. Why would they? To everyone's eyes I am perfect even Rosalie and Jasper. Probably even Emmett, Alice and Edward think I am perfect. Would I ever be able to trust and open my heart out to them?

The sound of the doorbell pulled my from my thoughts as I raced down to see who it was while wiping my tears away. It's probably Rose trying to get me to go shopping with her or something. I was surprised when I swung the door open and came face to face with the gorgeous green eyes belonging to Edward Cullen. I knew the second he saw me he realized I had been crying.

"Bella, are you ok?" His smooth velvet voice whispered with panic and concern as he reached out towards my face.

"I…" I stuttered.

**The song was 'On My Own' by The Used**

**Please Review!!**

**next chapter will be completely revolved around Bella and Edward!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

**Hey guys!! ****PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think.**

**I'll try and update more often but this term at school is going to be really busy but I promise I wont let you guys down… you've all been amazing!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters!**

**Here's chapter five guys enjoy!! **

_Previously_

"Bella, are you ok?" His smooth velvet voice whispered with panic and concern as he reached out towards my face.

"I…" I stuttered.

Bella POV:

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't hide it anymore as much I wanted to and I didn't want Edward to see me cry. What would he think? Before I realized it I had flung myself into his arms and cried into his shoulder. I felt his strong warm arms circle around my petite waist as he held me close to him while he whispered soothing things in my ear. I never realized how good he smelt and for the first time in my life I felt safe and calm.

"Bella what's going on?" he whispered as I shock my head from side to side "Please tell me you can trust me". Before I knew it I couldn't feel my feet on the ground but in the arms of the gorgeous Edward Cullen. He placed us both on the couch as my legs wrapped around his waist and I placed my head in the crock of his neck.

"I can't do it anymore Edward" I whimpered.

Can't do what?" he replied.

"I'm tired of being the person everyone thinks I am. I can't stand to be strong because I'm not strong Edward, I'm weak and I feel like I'm drowning" I cried harder into his chest. "This pain won't go away and every one sees me as this perfect person, a cheerleader with lots of money and friends".

"Bella, your one of the strongest girls I've ever met even though it hasn't been long" he whispered into my ear "I believe that whatever is happening in your life you can get past it".

"No I can't you don't understand what its like to me in this position. I'm tired of being the popular cheerleader".

"Then don't be one" he replied looking me in my eyes.

"You don't understand cheerleading is my life without it I'm a no one in the school" I sighed.

"Why do you try so hard to fit in" he asked.

"Because it's easier and better than being ignored" I chocked.

"I'm pretty sure Rosalie and Jasper would never ignore you they love you and I would never ignore you Bella" he smiled and kissed my forehead as I pulled my body closer to his. I had never felt so complete when being in the arms of a guy. But this wasn't just any guy – this was EDWARD CULLEN.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked somewhat nervous.

"You just did" I giggled.

"Ha-Ha you're so funny" he replied sarcastically before putting on a serious tone "Why didn't you like me from the beginning?"

"I didn't not like you Edward I mean your ego pissed me off but when I first saw you I knew there was something that I couldn't seem to get enough of" I replied not knowing where this boldness was coming from.

"Was it my incredibly good looks?" he chuckled.

"And what you said just then explains my reason for way I didn't like you" I grumbled.

"Bella I'm joking" he laughed as I punched his arm playfully.

"Why do you care so much about what I think of you and what my problems are" I asked him with curiosity.

"Because I like you and you're not like the other girls. Your unique Bella and you came with your own personality not that bitchy cheerleading crap. I love it when you smile and laugh and I love that you need to trust people before you keep them close to your heart" he smiled while he wiped the tears running down my face. "I hope you'll one day let me into your heart Bella".

"You really mean that?" I asked as he nodded "I don't know though Edward, the only guys I have every trusted in my life are my dad and Jasper" I chocked. "It's so hard."

"I know Bella but please know that I'll always be here for you. I want you to trust me. I want to be the guy that you can turn to if you needed to" he smiled while hugging me closer still.

"I'm afraid" I whimpered "I'm afraid of getting hurt. It seems like everyday my world just crashes more. I need time Edward just time".

"I understand" he said looking deeply into my chocolate brown eyes.

For some reason I felt this insane feeling that I couldn't seem to control. Seeing his gorgeous green eyes pierce into mine made me get this incredible will power to lean over and kiss his soft sweet lips. i slowly felt my head move swiftly towards his lips as he turned his head to give me better access. Where was this courage coming from? Here I was sitting on a guys lap and telling him my trust issues and I'm about to kiss him. What the heck?

"Bella" I heard him whisper as his lips connected with mine in the sweetest most passionate kiss I had ever experienced. I felt strange shots of electricity shoot through my entire body as our kiss deepened. He pulled away all too soon as the lack of oxygen was somewhat of a problem. "Gosh you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that" he whispered against my lips after he gave me another short peck "This is what I want… us together".

I stood from his lap as quick as possible before spinning around and looking back to see the disappointment and confusion flash across his face.

"Why couldn't you just leave it alone" I screeched "after I tell you all that stuff about me you go and say something so stupid like that!!"

"Don't tell me you didn't feel anything after that kiss" he yelled.

"I can't do this… please just go Edward. I don't even know why you came here in the first place" I screamed back in defense.

"Bella please" he whispered while looking down at the floor.

"GET OUT!!" I screamed as he swiftly made his way to my front door "AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME"!!

"I believe you're the one who kissed me first" he sighed while I slowly watched as me turned around to face me "That kiss wasn't just a way to get into your pants Bella; I would never do that to you. I care for you and I always will whether you believe me or not. Don't always judge a book by its cover because you then will never know what my true intentions are towards you Isabella Swan".

I felt a single tear slide down my tormented face as I watched him walk out my door into the pouring rain.

"EDWARD WAIT" I screamed while running full speed towards his gorgeous figure and throwing my arms around his shoulders before pulling him into the most passionate and tender kiss ever. "Did you really mean that" I asked after pulling away and staring deep into my eyes.

"Every word love" he replied before crashing his lips back onto mine.

**YAY they finally shared their first kiss together!!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

**Hey guys!! I'm back and I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever!!!!**

**Life has been really crazy atm and I have had major writers block but now that im back I'm seriously going to try and update a lot more.**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS CUZ THAT'S REALLY HELPFUL AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS THAT YOU WANT ME TO ADD IN PLEASE LET ME KNOW.**

**LOVE YA ALL AND ENJOY!!!!**

_Previously:_

"_EDWARD WAIT" I screamed while running full speed towards his gorgeous figure and throwing my arms around his shoulders before pulling him into the most passionate and tender kiss ever. "Did you really mean that" I asked after pulling away and staring deep into my eyes._

"_Every word love" he replied before crashing his lips back onto mine._

Bella's POV:

The moment I pulled away from him I couldn't help but feel empty and alone, I just needed more.

"Bella you're shivering love, lets get you inside so you don't get sick" he said leading me back towards my front door and up to my room. I never realised how cold I was until he mentioned it but I guess when your kissing Edward Cullen nothing else in the world really mattered. I continued chucking on random clothing that I found lying around my room before I heard his smooth velvet voice and warm hands touch my skin.

"Love, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting changed so we can do something." I couldn't help but smile at his concerned face.

"Have a shower to warm yourself up while I go home and get out of my wet clothes so we can watch a movie or something" he replied as he crashed his lips to mine in a sweet and tender kiss. "I'll be back soon" and with one last kiss he was gone.

I couldn't help but relax as the warm water washed over my body. I wanted to think that life was slowly turning around and I know that I have Edward to thank for part of that. He was everything to me, and I knew that I couldn't let that go without a fight. This was me and Edward, Edward and I together. The minute I stepped out of the shower I could smell the sweet taste of popcorn linger in the air and I immediately knew Edward had returned. After pulling my hair into a messy bun and pulled on my favourite pair of sweatpants and shirt I raced downstairs looking around for the one person that had captured my heart.

"Edward" I cried and he swiftly turned around opening his arms for me to run into. He held my body close to his, which to me still felt too far away. I couldn't help but reach up to feel his soft lips on mine once again. Our lips moved together as one until a beeping sound disrupted the silence making Edward pull away from me.

"Go pick a movie love while I sort out the rest of the snacks" he smiled down at me before pecking my lips once again.

I obliged to his instructions and immediately went through our DVD cabinet looking for something exciting to watch.

"What movies did you pick?" he asked while setting the food and making his way over to me. His warm arms wrapped around my waist where they belonged and I leaned back into his embrace.

"Hmmm well I didn't know what I was in the mood for so I picked out my 3 favourites. Never back down, taken or the notebook" he smiled looking up at his perfect features. I couldn't believe that he was mine and that I was his. Things couldn't be more perfect than right now.

"Well how about we watch all 3 if you can't decide," he said while nodding my head.

"Ok how about we watch the notebook first then" I could never get enough of this movie and watching it with Edward made me smile even more. I felt Edwards arms move from their place as he made his way towards the couch with a blanket is his hands while I put the DVD in and pressed play. I couldn't help but noticed Edward taking up the whole couch leaving me no room to sit so I decided to plant myself on the floor.

"What are you doing?" he asked with curiosity.

"Sitting on the floor since you took up the whole couch" I relied with pout.

"I was going to make room for you when you got over here and beside your not sitting down there because I like having you in my arms too much Isabella Swan" he smiled that gorgeous crocked smile of his knowing that I couldn't resist. He pulled me close towards his body and wrapping the blanket tightly around my small body along with his muscular arm. I couldn't help the silent tears streaming down my face during the movie and I'm guessing that Edward noticed them because I soon felt soft warm lips upon my skin. He really was the most caring guy in the world. I moved my body closer to Edwards still not satisfied with how close I was. Our bodies fit perfectly together as one but I just couldn't help but want to be closer to him. I had a feeling he wanted the same cause I soon felt his arms wrap around me and pull me towards him with more force.

Before I knew what was happening I felt myself being swiftly swept off the couch by a pair of muscular arms and immediately recognised them to be Edwards. I was unaware of the time but it must have been late since I couldn't see daylight.

"Hmm what time is it?' I mumbled against his shirt.

"Just after 10 love. What time are your parents due home?' he asked with concern.

"They aren't home yet?" I asked and Edward noticed the panic in my voice.

"No babe, are you ok?" he whispered in my ear as he placed my limp body in the warm bed under the awaiting covers.

"Yeah I'm ok just a little worried is all." I smiled as he moved his face down to mine and rested his forehead against mine. "I better get going love. Will you be ok?" he said as he kissed my lips softly as a whimper slowly escaped my lips.

"What's wrong love" he asked pulling me closer to him.

"I don't want to be alone. Stay with me please" I cried as I clung onto his shirt and sobbed.

"Of course love anything for you" he replied as he made his way towards the couch in the corner of my bedroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I sat up in bed.

"Going to sleep on your couch. Why?" he smiled while stripping down into his boxers.

"Can you stay with me please" I whimpered while moving over in the bed to make room for him.

"Are you sure?" he smiled weakly.

"Of course" I giggled as he slowly made his way over to my bed. I noticed the look on his face as he silently asking me if I was sure.

I felt his body heat immediately as he lay down in my bed and just out of habit I moved myself closer to him and rested my head upon his chest. I closed my eyes as I snuggled closer to him and into a light slumber. But something broke the silence within the room and I felt like I couldn't breathe. My heart rate was increasing and I only hoped that he couldn't feel it and know that I was actually awake.

"I love you Isabella Swan always and forever," the soft velvet voice whispered into the silence. I couldn't help but fall asleep with a smile planted on my face and in my mind all I could say was 'I love you too always and forever'.

**There you go guys… my next chapter should hopefully be up in the next week or so!!!! **

**Let me know what you guys thought!!!!**

**Love ya xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

**Hey guys!! **

_**Heres my next update!!!!**_

_**Please review guys and let me know what ya think.**_

_**Thought I should add in a little conflict in this chapter lol**_

_**Enjoy!!**_

_Previously:_

"I love you Bella always and forever," the soft velvet voice whispered into the silence. I couldn't help but fall asleep with a smile planted on my face and in my mind all I could say was 'I love you too always and forever'.

Edward's POV:

I couldn't help but stare down at the sleeping angel lying beside me. She really was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and I couldn't believe that she was really mine. I noticed the smile that was spread out across her lips as she slept upon my bare chest and the sweet smell of her strawberry shampoo. I think this girl was seriously trying to kill me. My eyes closed automatically as I noticed the bright lights shining in through her bedroom window and I immediately knew that her parents were home and it was time I left. I didn't want to leave my angel but knew that her parents wouldn't be too happy to find some random guy in her bed next to her. I slowly removed my arms from around her waist and couldn't help but miss the warm touch of her skin next to mine.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS IS THE LAST TIME!" a male screamed in the background.

This caught my attention and I slowly made my way to the door to listen. I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop but I couldn't help but want to know what Bella goes though everyday.

"I MEAN… I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! ALL YOU DO IS WORK COME HOME AND SIT YOUR LAZY ASS IN FRONT OF THE TELEVSION WHILE I'M THE ONE PICKING UP ALL THE PIECES OF THIS SCREWED UP FAMILY!" a woman cried in the distance.

"YOU CAN'T JUST GET UP AND LEAVE WHENEVER YOU LIKE AND EXPECT THAT EVERYTHINGS GOING TO BE OK! YOU'RE NEVER HOME YOURSELF AND LOOK AT HANNAH SHE BARELY KNOWS WHO HER MOTHER IS AND THE ONLY PERSON THAT REALLY GIVES HER THE ATTENTION IS BELLA!" he yelled back.

"I COULD SAY THE SAME FOR YOU! AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT BELLA ACTS MORE LIKE A MOTHER FIGURE THAN ME. THAT GIRL DOES BARELY ANYTHING AT ALL EXCEPT CURRUPT MY BABY INTO THE LITTLE SLUT THAT SHE IS!" she replied.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD SAY THAT LET ALONE ABOUT MY DAUGHTER!" he cried back.

"WHO EVER SAID THAT LITTLE SLUT WAS YOURS?" she screamed and slammed the door shut behind her.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard and it made my blood boil thinking about what her own mother said about her. If Bella ever found out what was said about her and that her mother basically told her father that she wasn't his would completely shatter her heart even more. I never realised how much pain and suffering this angel, my angel was really going through. I couldn't bare to see her get hurt again and I knew that she would push me away if she ever found out. I wouldn't let that happen.

"Edward?" I heard the mumble of the girl sleeping in the bed on the other side of the room. I saw her body shift as sat up and looked around confused and slightly… scared?

"Bella I'm right here" I whispered as my feet moved slowly towards the bed and stopped before her.

"What are you doing?" She whimpered as she pulled my body back onto the bed.

"Bella I have to go home and your parents are home now but I'll come back over tomorrow and we can hang out" I said kinda rushed. I felt bad knowing what I heard and not telling Bella about it and I knew that if I stayed I would in the end. Should I tell her? No. But she would most likely hate me if I didn't tell her.

"Edward is something wrong?" she whispered.

"No love. I'll see you in the morning" I relied as I kissed her forehead and snuck out of the bedroom window.

Bella POV:

The moment Edward left I knew something was seriously wrong and even within my house I couldn't help but noticed the strange atmosphere. I heard the door creep open and was thankful that Edward had already left.

"Bella are you awake" a small voice broke out into the silence of the night.

"Hey Hannah, yeah what's wrong baby?" I replied.

"Mummy and daddy were fighting again when we got home from the movies and it was serious. Mummy left and said some really mean things to daddy. Are they going to break up" she whimpered and I soon noticed the silent tears falling from her eyes.

"I don't know baby girl. I hope not" I said hugging her small body to mine as she cried on my shoulder as I heard a door open and slam from downstairs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE?" I heard my father scream in the distance. "I DON'T WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR THIS HOUSE!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THIS IS MY HOUSE AS MUCH AS IT IS YOURS! I THINK YOU SHOULD LEAVE CONSIDERING THERE IS NOTHING FOR YOU HERE!" my mother yelled back.

I couldn't help but wonder what they're fighting about. And what did my mother say about my father not having anything left here. He had us, right?

"YOU HEARD ME THE FIRST TIME AND I CAN SAY IT AGAIN IF YOU WANT" my mothers voiced echoed throughout the house. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"I HAVE NO REASON TO LEAVE BUT IF THAT'S WHAT YOU INSIST THAN I WILL BUT I'M TAKING MY GIRLS WITH ME" screamed Charlie.

This fight must have been serious considering that my father was actually willing to leave this house and take us with him. Where would we go? What about Edward? My friends?

" YOU'RE NOT TAKING HANNAH AWAY FROM ME BUT YOUR MORE THAN WELCOME TO TAKE THE LITTLE SLUT BELLA WHO RUINED MY LIFE!" my own mother screeched back.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? HOW DARE YOU CLAIM THAT BELLA, YOUR OWN DAUGHTER WAS A MISTAKE AND RUINED YOUR LIFE!" he yelled back.

"WELL IF YOU LOVE HER SO MUCH WHY DON'T YOU TAKE HER? AND SEEING THAT YOU DON'T SEEM TO HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE FACT THAT… SHE'S… NOT… YOUR… CHILD!!!!!" she fought back and with that two doors slammed at the same time.

I couldn't believe my ears. My mother, my own mother just claimed that I was NOT Charlie's daughter. OMG than who was my father? How could she do this to me? How could she act all innocent when she was the one who had an affair? I officially hated my mother. Even though Charlie wasn't my father he was more of a parent than my own biological mother and whoever the hell my _father is_. My life, my whole life has been a lie. What else have they been hiding from me all this time? I couldn't help but feel alone. Like no one understood the pain and suffering that I had been put through all these years. Should I tell Edward or not? I don't think I could. As much as I loved him I was afraid and I knew that deep down I didn't want what had happened between my mother and father to happen between us. He was my whole world. Maybe out relationship wasn't such a good idea. Maybe I should save us the pain and suffering by just ending it now before it's too late. And as much as I love him I know that it's the right thing to do. I pulled my phone from the nightstand and flipped it open and immediately noticed the picture of him and I that we had taken earlier that day on the couch.

_Flashback:_

"_Edward stop it" I cried while he tried so hard to get a picture of us with his phone. "Pease don't you know I hate photos."_

"_Oh come on love. I'll even be in the photo too" he smiled down at me and I slowly caved in._

"_Fine" I replied as I leaned over and kiss his cheek and without even realising that he'd taken a photo._

"_See that wasn't so painful" he laughed as he noticed the look upon my face._

"_What! You already took it. Let me see" I cried trying to reach over for his phone. I had to admit that it was quite cute._

_End flashback._

Tears slowly built up in my eyes as the memory flashed before my eyes. I scrolled through my contacts list and came across the name that made my heart flutter. Edward Cullen.

_To: Edward_

_We need to talk!_

_Meet me at the park tomorrow at 10:30._

_Bella._

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!!**

**Next chapter should be up in the next couple of days!!!**

**Love Lawry01**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

**Hey guys!!**

**Heres the next chapter… Enjoy!!!**

_Previously:_

Tears slowly built up in my eyes as the memory flashed before my eyes. I scrolled through my contacts list and came across the name that made my heart flutter. Edward Cullen.

_To: Edward_

_We need to talk!_

_Meet me at the park tomorrow at 10:30._

_Bella._

Edward POV:

My body stirred as the morning sun awake me from my peaceful sleep. I saw that it was only 6:30am and felt angry for the way I left Bella hanging like that last night. I think I should have told her. I mean she is my girlfriend after all and we shouldn't keep things from each other. Especially nothing as big as what I'd heard. I reached over for my phone deciding that I should text Bella and tell her that I need to tell her something. The minute I flipped my phone open I noticed there was already a text there and from Bella.

_To: Edward_

_We need to talk!_

_Meet me at the park tomorrow at 10:30._

_Bella._

I was surprised and wondered what she wanted to talk about. Hopefully nothing bad was coming out of this talk.

Bella POV:

I looked down at my watch and noticed that it was 10:25. He would be here soon. What am I going to tell him? I didn't want to break up. But what would he think if he found out. Would he be supportive or tell me that I was a slut and that he didn't want anything to do with me.

"Bella" he whispered in my ear while wrapping his arms around my waist. My heart immediately sped up as I realised that he was early and I had no idea what I was going to tell him.

"Edward" I sighed as I slowly turned around and looked into his intense green eyes, which made my heart rate increase.

"What's going on? You said that you needed to talk so out with it" he replied. Damn this was harder than I thought.

"Edward I can't do this right now" I whispered.

"What do you mean" I heard the panic rise within him voice.

"I mean you, me, us. It's just not working for me. I don't want to break up but I think I just need to sort out what's happening with my life. I don't want to drag you down into this mess" I cried while pulling out of his grasp.

"Bella you don't mean that. What's gotten into you? Talk to me?" his response caught me off guard. Maybe he really did care. No I couldn't get sucked into it. "Your problems are my problems. Bella please tell me."

"I can't Edward I'm sorry but I just need time" she whispered and walked away.

"Bella" I said while watching her body walk out of my life.

Edward POV:

What the hell just happened? Bella just walked out of my life… again! I couldn't let that happened so I ran after her.

Bella POV:

My room suddenly seemed smaller than before and I couldn't help but feel more alone than I ever had in my life. I practically broke up with Edward and we've only been together for a day. I didn't know where my family was and didn't quite care at all. I slowly moved around my room looking at all the pictures hanging on the walls. Some were family others we're of friends. The ringing of my phone pulled me from my thoughts. I knew I should contact my friends but didn't really want to right now.

_Once more I'll say goodbye to you  
Things happen, but we don't really know why  
if it's supposed to be like this  
why do most of us ignore the chance to miss  
oh yeah_

Torn apart at the seams as my dreams turn to tears  
I'm not feeling the situation  
Run away try to find that safe place you can hide  
It's the best place to be when you're feeling like

_Me! (Me)  
Yeah! (Yeah)  
All these things I hate revolve around Me! (Me)  
Yeah! (Yeah)  
Just back off before i snap_

I really didn't want to talk to anyone so I just let my phone ring out hoping they'll leave me alone. Minutes past and the ringing stopped. I moved within my room and picked up my one prised possession. My guitar. I started to string the familiar cords of the one song that I loved so much.

_There is a house built out of stone  
Wooden floors, walls and window sills...  
Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust...  
This is a place where I don't feel alone  
This is a place where I feel at home..._

Cause, I built a home  
for you  
for me

Until it disappeared  
from me  
from you

And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust...

Out in the garden where we planted the seeds  
There is a tree as old as me  
Branches were sewn by the color of green  
Ground had arose and passed it's knees

By the cracks of the skin I climbed to the top  
I climbed the tree to see the world  
When the gusts came around to blow me down  
I held on as tightly as you held onto me  
I held on as tightly as you held onto me......

Cause, I built a home  
for you  
for me

Until it disappeared  
from me  
from you

And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust........

Silence once again filled the room as I felt the teardrops hit my guitar. I missed him and it had only been a few hours. I wanted him… no… I needed him more than anything. But I had a feeling that he wasn't going to forgive me this time.

Edward POV:

I haven't gotten Bella off my mind. I couldn't believe that she just left. She practically broke up with me… I think. Does she not realise how much I love her. I had to make this right… somehow. My feet automatically moved towards her house. I knew that if I knocked on the door she would just tell me to get lost and slam the door in my face. So my only other option was to climb though the window and hope that she wont push me out. I heard a soft melody and a beautiful voice accompanying it. I knew straight that they voice was Bella.

_Cause, I built a home  
for you  
for me_

Until it disappeared  
from me  
from you

And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust........

I pulled at her window hoping that it was open and lucky for me it was.

"Bella" I whispered hoping that she wouldn't yell.

"Edward. What are you doing here?" she cried as tears swelled up into her eyes. I immediately rushed over to her and wrapped my arms around her and whispered soothing things in her ear. It surprised me the most when she collapsed in my arms defeat and tired from all this drama.

"Bella I'm here because I care and I know you need someone right now. Please Isabella I'm here for you and I always will be" I whispered while lifting her chin with two of my fingers and making her look me dead in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Edward. I'm so sorry please forgive me. I thought I could do this on my own but I need you. I need you in my life. Please don't lease me" she whimpered while clinging herself to me.

"Bella where else am I going to go. My life and heart is with you and always will be" I smiled as I reached down and brushed my lips against hers hoping that she wouldn't push me away. Her petite arms wrapped around my neck as I felt her hands go into my hair I couldn't help but release a moan at the back of my throat. I felt her smile against my lips knowing that she had caused that reaction.

Bella POV:

Gosh how did I ever question his feelings for me? Even though it took me a day to realise it… he actually cared and wanted me as much as I wanted him. I loved him. I loved Edward Cullen and I wanted to tell the world but first I had to tell him. I soon felt his tongue slide alone my bottom lip asking permission, which I happily granted. His weighted shifted as he moved his arms tighter around me and pulled my body off the ground as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I was soon pressed against my bed as I left Edwards body cover mine while his arms stayed either side of my body trying to hold his weight off me. I couldn't get enough. I pulled his body down closer to mine as I groaned in his mouth. His arm moved down my left leg and it was soon hitched up around his right thigh. My hands slide underneath his shift and moved around his torso and his six-pack while his face was soon buried in my neck leaving soft kisses. I felt like I was in heaven. I wanted more of him and my heart begged for more but my mind screamed that we were moving a little too fast so I reluctantly pushed him away,

"Edward we need to stop" I sighed breathless as I felt him shift positions from on top of me and onto the bed. I couldn't help but smile at the intense make-out session we had both just shared.

"Sorry Bella" he replied while kissing the top of my forehead. I snuggled closer to him and looked up into his eyes. I couldn't get over how perfect he is.

"Bella you know we have to talk about what happened earlier today" he sighed. As much as I didn't want to I knew that we had to.

"Can we talk about it later" I whispered back not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Whenever your ready love" he said.

I suddenly remembered the messages that we're left when didn't pick up my phone. I dashed out of Edward's arms and couldn't help but laugh when I saw the look of disappointment on his face while flipping open my phone.

_You have four new voicemail messages._

_Beep:_

_Bella! It's Alice. Where the hell are you and why aren't you picking up you picking up your phone! We're going shopping tomorrow and having a girly day! NO BOYS! Ring me back. Love you._

_Beep:_

_Hey Bella it's Rose. Alice forced me to ring you so sorry if I'm interrupting anything that you might be doing with Edward! Ow Alice don't hit me! Anyways love you and don't forget be safe!_

_Beep:_

_Bella!!! Its me again Alice!!!! RING ME otherwise I will never let you see Edward again! Love you._

_Beep:_

_Bella it's Edward. Please talk to me and tell me what I did wrong or what's happened that made you not want anything to do with me. Please Bella I cant stop thinking about you and what I could have done wrong to make you hate me. Bella I want you to be able to talk to me and tell me what's going on. You are my life and whatever bothering you I want you to let me in and help you please. Call me actually no I'm coming to see you!_

I couldn't help the tears flowing as I raced over to Edward and kissed his forcefully on the mouth.

"I'm sorry" I whispered against his mouth and continued to kiss him.

**There you go guys… my next chapter should hopefully be up in the next week or so!!!!**

**Please review guys!!! I need at least 5 reviews to update my next chapter!!!**

**Love lawry01**


End file.
